Espadas de la oscuridad
by Abraham Torres
Summary: El final de Foresight el inicio de una verdadera aventura.


¡Hola a todos! Espero les guste esta historia, trata sobre Foresight y como quisiera que hubieran terminado.

La verdad detrás de Foresight.

Mientras observaba la tumba justo antes de decidir entrar, Hekkeran observa a una Momón, caminando de esa belleza de ojos rasgados.

Le tomo un momento decidir si hablar con Momon el gran guerrero de adamantita, pero armándose de valor cruzo en su paso.

Momon-sama ... -

... Hekkeran? Ese era tú nombre. -

Tenemos menos de un par de horas y menos de una decena de palabras que cruzamos y aun así soy honra que recuerdas mi nombre. -

… - (guardando silencio)

Perdóneme, es la primera vez que trato de darle mi opinión sincera de un aventurero a otro ... -

Y entonces Hekkeran ¿Cuál es esa opinión? -

Directo y claro ... es simple, mi fiesta solo son cazadores de monstruos, no somos aventureros, la tentación del oro es grande, ya que con esa paga se vive una vida plena, pero no es por eso que deciden aceptar esta misión. -

Entonces reitero ¿quién serían? -

Que, es muy extraño realmente ser un aventurero, arriesgando la vida y entrando a lugares con el solo la idea de la muerte o la gloria, pero como podría comparar la gloria de ser un guerrero de nivel adamantita; con la de husmear en una tumba ... -

La voz de Momon se volvió profunda.

Hekkeran ¿Qué consideras tú que es un aventurero? -

A palabras simples, descubra lo que vale la pena morir. -

No sería mejor vivir por lo que vale la pena descubrir ... -

Sé porque es usted y su compañera Nabe hijo de ese nivel, ustedes son aventureros realmente. -

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Imina llamándolo.

Momon-sama esto está a un punto de comenzar y solo no quería que creyera que todos los trabajadores están aquí por el dinero, podría ser mayor pero que algunos que quieran tener aventuras en un mundo nuevo y otro ... y otro. -

Hekkeran, espero verte regresar. -

Los pasos de Hekkeran comenzaron a sonar lejanos para Momon, para Ainz parecían acercarse más a ese recuerdo de sus viejos amigos.

Quizá no todos merezcan morir esta noche. -

Regresando a su tienda Ainz cambio de lugar con actor de pandora, dirigiéndose al centro de mando donde estaría Albedo.

Ahí vio como cada grupo afectado su fin, siendo el último evento el encuentro con el grupo de Prospectiva, él quería saber si tenía realmente el valor de ser aventureros o solos afectados cobardes llenos de bonitas palabras.

El grupo de Hekkeran tenía la sangre helada, comparándolo con el coliseo este pasillo a la arena se más largo, más cruel, más letal, pero no otra opción que seguir adelante.

La luz que iluminaba esta arena que ridiculizaba a la del imperio, cegó momentáneamente al grupo, vieron infinidad de golems, dando cada uno una pisada ensordecían y enfriaban el espíritu de cualquier guerrero.

Justo en ese momento de darse cuenta, si un golem suele ser terriblemente cansado de matar, millas, frecuentemente la perdición de cualquier reino.

Se escuchó el momento exacto en el cual la saliva paso atravez de las cuatro gargantas.

Había una sirvienta tan elegante frente a ellos.

Vestido largo, mandil blanco decorado con los más hermosos bordes que puedes encontrar, una forma gratuita de moverse y su voz era tan dulce que realmente no escuchas lo que dijeron.

Queridos aventureros por favor síganme al centro de la arena ... -

Repitiendo sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que estaban fascinados con ella.

Que-ri-dos-a-ven-tu-re-ros, llamando mientras aplaudía para llamar enteramente su atención. -

Ellos despertando de todo lo que acababa de pasar, entendieron las palabras que salían de aquella bella sirvienta con unos brazaletes realmente grandes.

Hekkeran ... -

Lo sé Imina, pero no hay muchas opciones. Haremos lo que ella dice, solo no bajen la guardia. -

Al centro de la arena había una pequeña mesa con cinco asientos diferentes, cuatro parecen de la más alta calidad, pero el quinto asiento estaba fuera de toda comparación, simplemente hermoso.

La sirvienta, sirvió cuatro tazas de té, utilizó una a cada uno. Ella vio como observaban la bebida con algo de recelo.

No se preocupen, nunca haríamos algo como arruinar un té proporcionado por Nazarick, con un insulso veneno. -

Dando el salto de fe, Hekkeran lo bebió, quedando fascinado por aquella dulzura que en su vida jamás había probado.

Después de él los otros siguieron su ejemplo tomando de aquella bebida, acompañando a las galletas que parecían una obra de arte ya que parecían talladas en oro.

Fue solo un momento, pero olvidaron justo en donde estaban.

Disfrutando de aquellos placeres que nunca podré volver a disfrutar. -

La voz era profunda, como si la muerte misma les estuviera hablando.

Todos voltearon a la fuente de aquella voz, esta vez no tragaron saliva, fueron directos a sus armas.

¿Qui ... quien eres tú? -

Yo soy aquel al que vinieron un robar ... -

La sensación de peligro corrió como un fuego descontrolado por todo su cuerpo y antes de poder decir algo más aquella encarnación de la muerte continua hablando.

Solo para que sepan, los demás grupos de cucarachas y fueron asesinados, por fallar la siguiente pregunta. -

Las armas temblaban mientras las empuñaban, no había algo que tenía que hacer ante aquella presencia.

Hekkeran siempre fue imprudente.

Si deseas hablar entonces escuchare ... -

Las palabras salieron a hurtadillas de sus labios.

Ainz, camino hasta su asiento y señalándolos se vieron en la orden de sentarse.

Las armas no habían huido de sus manos, pero el mejor guerrero con las palabras era Hekkeran.

Yo soy Ainz Ooal Gown, uno de los creadores de esta tumba, el supremo líder de todo lo que ven ... -

Haciendo una reverencia Hekkeran saludo a Ainz.

Ainz-sama, lamento haber interrumpido en su tumba ... -

Una cucaracha lamenta algo ... -

El tono era frio y Hekkeran entendía que no podría guiar esta platica en lo absoluto.

Lamentamos esto pero creo nos dijo que si respondíamos una pregunta necesaria una oportunidad de ... -

Lamento decirles que si solo se equivocan por una palabra los matare sin piedad eso era lo que ya había pensado hacer, pero siempre fue algo curioso con las razones. -

Ainz-sama, con el temor de parecer desesperado o desesperanzado ... ¿podría esa pregunta? -

Acaso ... tienes prisa por morir? -

La voz certera le llego a los sentidos en un mero momento.

Escucha todo lo que te digan antes de volver a abrir esa boca tuya. -

Si Ainz-sama

Previsiones escucho una historia de un grupo de aventureros, que tuvieron un sueño, hasta imaginaron escuchar que esa voz capaz de hacer sentir la muerte en la piel tristeza por no haber salvado a aquel grupo, quizás no eran sus amigos pocos aventureros que no buscaban independientemente la gloria.

Escuchaban y escuchaban, hasta la mención de las espadas oscuras que pertenecían a uno de los héroes.

Esa voz termino de contar la historia cuando logro vengar a aquellos aventureros, pero ellos enviaron lo que querían seguir contando sobre mundos que descubrieron, sobre demonios mitológicos, ángeles caídos y sobre una infinita nostalgia que envenenaba su esperanza de volver a encontrar un grupo de verdes aventureros .

Perdonen mis modales, pero como se han llamado ustedes ... -

Previsión, Previsión es como nos hacemos llamar.-

Tú serás el líder por lo que puedo ver ¿quién es tu nombre? -

Hekkeran ... -

... -

¿Realmente que eres tú Hekkeran? -

Sonriendo ilumino su rostro.

Sonriendo un poco podría obtener su sentencia de muerte.

Me hice esa pregunta antes de entrar. -

Y cual fue la respuesta que obtuve ... -

Que solo soy un mero caza monstruos, lo único que hacemos para sobrevivir es matar cualquier cosa que moleste a los humanos. -

Jamás ha deseado ... -

… Vivir para descubrir algo. -

Pensaba morir después de descubrir algo, pero no sería ese el final de la aventura. -

Entonces caza monstruos Hekkeran… ¿qué es realmente lo que desean ser? -

La pregunta puede ser dirigida para Hekkeran pero dirigida directamente para todo el grupo.

Cada uno de ellos tuvo una decisión completamente diferente.

Una vida pacifica con sus hermanas.

Curar a todos sin siquiera cobrarles.

Vivir al lado del hombre que ama ...

Vivir un sinfín de aventuras y volverse leyendas vivientes.

Todo se redujo a las palabras que salieron de Hekkeran.

.

.

.

Ainz escucho la respuesta, la investigación en lo profundo de su ser, en el que en el último minuto defendió su apreciada Nazarick, ante las turbas inmensa de jugadores ... cayendo como lo que siempre fue el GRAN MAESTRO DE LA TUMBA DE NAZARICK.

Hekkeran recordó cuan emocionado estaba por escuchar las aventuras sin fin de los héroes, como se aceleraba su corazón en su pecho tras cada palabra que retumbaba en su alma por querer ser el aventurero más grande ...

Su pecho ardía de tristeza por darse cuenta que había dejado sus sueños, su sueño lo cambio por la verdad cruda.

Y ahora está aquí frente a la existencia que la humanidad jamás podría ser vencer, algo que dejo de vivir y que corto los hilos de su vida tal como un titiritero abandonado por una hogaza de pan.

Yo ... yo quisiera poder aventurarme a lo profundo de lo desconocido ... quisiera poder ... el poder suficiente para no solo ir a morir, si no para regresar y contar lo que vi, para crear la chispa de aventura en cada uno de los que me escuchen ... no tengo miedo a morir, entendí que siempre tengo algo más fuerte allá afuera ... pero quisiera morir como un aventurero y no solo como una rata acorralada en una esquina después de haber robado una moneda de oro ... -

Existen cosas que pueden cambiar y otras que deben continuar con el flujo del tiempo ... -

Entonces ... ¿esto es todo? -

La muerte no reclamara tu alma esta noche, pero tu alma ya me pertenece ... quieres saber ¿cuál es el precio por ser un aventurero? -

Ante ellos habían descendido seres que podrían haber acribillar con una sola mano, aún así Hekkeran no había perdido la fuerza en el empuje de su arma y no lo perdería hasta que tenían arrebatadas de sus manos.

Previsión ... a las ... -

… Antes de que haya el error más grande de tu corta existencia, quisiera que dieras una a cada uno de tus compañeros. -

En una funda con el tamaño de una navaja, estaban cuatro espadas negras.

Para que me entiendan, si solo uno de ustedes elige no tomar este regalo de mi parte, todos serán asesinados… son una fiesta, un gremio, son un todo y como un todo el honor más grande que puedan tener será su vida para salvar a sus compañeros ... y solo así pueden tomar sus almas de mis manos. -

El silencio hizo presencia en sus corazones, estarían vendiendo su alma por nada realmente, no sabemos si podrán vivir un día más o este es solo un juego de un dios con un mortal.

¿Podría hablarlo con mi grupo? -

Me parece lo más sensato cuando la duda domina tu mente, solo ¿acaso crees que puedes pedirme aún más a mí? -

Las miradas se cruzaron, un par de lágrimas decoraron el rosto de Arche, al saber que no podría huir y no podría salvar a sus hermanas; Roberdyck elevó una plegaria, pero no sabías a quién debíamos hacerlo.

Los cuatro se acercaron al mismo hijo que tocaba su corazón, extendiendo su mano para tomar lo que podría su única salvación.

Su voz resonaría por la eternidad en ese coliseo.

_**¡Alégrense que hoy acaba de nacer el grupo de las Espadas de la Oscuridad! **_-

Durante un tiempo, los entrenamientos para ser los aventureros que pudieron representar al Rey Hechicero, fueron una catástrofe para la humanidad de la cual el antiguo.

Arche sabía que no puede huir de este destino, solo era su corazón el que perdía el control cuando recordaba la promesa que les hizo a sus hermanas, regresar por ellas y salvarlas.

Ainz-sama suele venir a ver los entrenamientos ... ¡Arche! -

Hekkeran llamó de llamar la atención de Arche mientras cenaban, era muy conocida el sentimiento de ella para su grupo.

Imina tratando de poner esa idea en la mesa respondió.

Quizá podríamos usarlo para hablar con él. -

Roberdyck, quizás era el único que tenía una fe más fuerte que los demás; aun así reconocía que aquel rey no muerto había cumplido su palabra hasta el día de hoy.

Solo podría funcionar si no puede leer la mente ... -

Antes de poder terminar su charla ociosa en la cena, entro Entoma, a darles una invitación inesperada para todos.

Hekkeran, Imina, Roberdyck y Arche; Ainz pide su presencia inmediata en el salón del trono. -

Los cuatro se miraron, de la manera que alguien culpable lo hizo con sus cómplices.

Los pasos que siguieron a su destino parecían, más y más pesados; justo al llegar a las hermosas puertas dobles, Hekkeran hablo.

Sea lo que sea, que nos espera adentro, rogaremos por la vida de las hermanas de Arche. -

Antes de que podría decir algo las puertas fueron abiertas de manera tan suave que hasta pareciera que no estaban allí en primer lugar.

El asombro que los invadió era tal, que no podía creer lo que veían, un salón enorme… tan enorme y con tantas esculturas talladas con tal lujo de detalle que parecía que en cualquier momento se movía, pero tenía algo más que parecía que les helaría la sangre.

Arche salió disparada como una flecha sin titubear ante ningún viento.

Siempre pensó que un héroe debe proteger a su familia, pero eliminaría no sería propio de uno. -

A voz proveniente del dueño de todo y si no lo fuera, lo conseguiría, pero esto es una ridícula ¿coincidencia?

La voz de Hekkeran temblaba.

¿Cómo es que podrías saber sobre eso? Leíste nuestra mente ... -

Si podría leer la mente no podría planos sobre nada, -

Levantando la vista, aun manteniendo a sus hermanas entre sus brazos, pregunto.

¿Cómo es que lo sabías? -

Sin antes agradecer ... se todo sobre ustedes, no crean que tengo tan buen corazón como para permitirles llegar a mis subordinados sin saber nada de quienes fueron. -

Pero esto es algo que solo mis compañeros sabían ... -

Quizá solo tus amigos sabían, pero allá afuera estaban quienes las vendió como mera tuvieron, esto es algo que no tolero ... -

¿Qué podría ser mi señor? Que no le hayamos dicho nada sobre… -

No, no tolero la esclavitud. Aunque si algo te molestaba, debiste decirme antes de que tenías una familia que querías proteger. -

Sus hermanas estaban contentas, por volver a ver a su hermana, pese a creer que habían comprado un no muerto para experimentar, no fue para nada así, vieron lo que es realmente lo que es una persona rica.

Pensé que no tenía derecho a pedir nada ... podría temer a que hiciera cambiar la opinión que tiene de nosotros y así desecharnos. -

Han comido, bebido, entrenado y dormido aquí, que podría decirte que soy alguien que desperdicia la vida. -

Solo perdóneme por no decirle antes. -

Si es por ellas, no fueron caras, solo fueron algo maltratadas antes de encontrarlas. -

Realmente Ainz, había tenido que revivir a una de ellas, a la otra la había encontrado sujetando la mano de su hermana rogando a un dios porque ella estaba desesperada, pero esto era algo que no quería decirle.

Quizá es un momento para lo que separa E-Rantel, fue dado a mi reino y ahora se conoce como el Reino Hechicero. -

La cara de los presentes dejaba en claro lo que creían, pero en sus corazones pensaron que ahora era un páramo en medio de la nada.

Si me permite preguntar ¿Cuál será nuestro papel a jugar? -

Es simple, serán de los primeros equipos en entrar al gremio de aventureros de mi reino, antes de irse se les dará un equipo decente, en el imperio estaban valorados como un equipo de mithril, allá estarán una reevaluación de su nivel, después empezaran con sus primeras misiones. -

Mi rey ¿Qué pasara con mis hermanas? -

Sobre eso, no se pueden quedar aquí, así que pensé en mandarlas al pueblo de Carne, donde tendremos un lugar al llamar al hogar. -

Estarán bajo su protección o serán… -

Los ojos de Ainz brillaron intensamente, mientras posaba su mirada en Arche.

La suerte no suele sonreírle dos veces continuas a alguien. -

Mi rey, solo temo por el futuro de ellas ... -

Así como no pienso dejarlos morir a ustedes, no dejare morir a ninguno de mis súbditos. -


End file.
